One day
by lise71
Summary: Une FF sur Klaine :D Kurt habite à NYC Abel Rachel et suis ses cours à la NYADA. L'arrivée d'une certaine personne va tout chambouler. J'ai écris cette fiction en première partie en écoutant "One day" d'Asaf Avidan ainsi que l'album "Grain de sable" de Tryo.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, licornes du jour, bonsoir licornes du soir :)

Tout d'abord, les personnages sont des perso' de Glee donc ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai rien changé de ce que vous connaissez par rapport aux personnages et aux lieux. Voilà, je compte faire plusieurs chapitres ou sinon je la laisserait à une amie pour qd'elle la finisse. Merci :)

{ Se passe à New york : Rachel et Kurt sont tous les deux à la NYADA tous deux séparés de leurs âmes sœurs avec qui elles ont rompu. Rachel a abandonné toutes tentatives d'histoires d'amour alors que Kurt, lui tente de recontacter Blaine sans réponse. Kurt sortait alors avec un autre mec, Andrew. Rachel va faire une belle rencontre. Leur examen de fin d'année arrive à grands pas }

Chapitre 1 :

RÉVEIL. RACHEL LÈVE KURT QUI EST RESTÉ ÉVEILLÉ TOUTE LA NUIT

R : salut !  
K : hey ! Bien dormi ?  
R : oui, toi j'en doute ...  
K : non tout va bien ...  
R : Kurt, s'il te plaît. Ne me ment pas. Tu es resté accroché au téléphone toute la nuit. Qu'y a t-il ?  
K : Andrew m'a envoyé un mail hier...

*Rachel le regarde. Kurt lui montre le mail sur son portable.

R : je suis absolument désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça mais ... Mon cœur ne bat plus pour toi. Ho, Kurt ... Viens là.

*Se font un câlin.

K : j'ai tenté d'appeler Blaine ... Toute la soirée. Je me confis toujours a lui même depuis notre rupture. Je n'ai pas de réponse.  
R : oublie tout ça et viens prendre ton petit déjeuner !

*Vont à table. Déjeunent en silence, s'habille et vont en cours. Ils arrivent en cours. Kurt décide d'aller s'expliquer avec Andrew.

K : pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
A : je voulais être franc. Hier j'ai passé la nuit avec quelqu'un et j'ai réalisé que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre.  
K : tu m'as donc trompé et tu t'exprimes comme ça, fièrement, devant moi. Que je ne te croise plus. Ton petit sourire arrogant m'insupporte de plus en plus.

*Kurt lui tourne le dos et part en cours. Rachel, elle, part en cours de danse. La journée passe doucement dans la tristesse pour Kurt. Rachel quant à elle, propose à ce dernier d'aller dîner dans un restaurant discret de leur quartier. Rendez vous le soir même. Rachel passe un appel.

R : allo, Blaine ?  
B : Rachel ? Comment vas tu ?  
R : bien, mais je ne souhaite pas qu'on parle de moi. Plutôt de Kurt.  
B : oui il m'a appelé toute la nuit ... Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'étais dans l'avion pour la grosse pomme.  
R : vraiment ? Tu viens nous rendre visite ?  
B : regarde derrière toi honey !

*Rachel raccroche et se tourne. Elle voit Blaine et lui saute au cou.

R : Ho, Blaine ! Tu es venu ! Kurt t'a pardonné, il t'aime, donc voici mon plan ...

*Parlent doucement.

B : ok, donc là on va s'assoir et on l'attend.  
R : tu as tout compris !

*S'installent et attendent Kurt. Celui ci arrive quelques 'minutes après.

K : Blaine ? Que fais tu là ?  
B : je venais te voir ! Tes appels m'ont fait paniqué, je suis venu aussi vite que possible.  
K : tu n'aurais pas du ...  
B : si, c'était mentir à moi même en restant chez moi.  
R : bon, on commande, à moins que vous préfériez regretter tranquillement le ventre affamé ?  
B : garçon !

*Commandent.

R : excusez moi je dois m'absenter un moment ...

*Kurt à Blaine

K : elle a ses règles.  
R : merci Kurt, c'était utile ...

*Rachel s'en va. Les deux garçons sont seuls.

B : elle ne reviendra pas.  
K : je sais, elle a tout prévu, j'ai vu ça sur son téléphone. Rachel garde mal les secrets.  
B : elle voulais qu'on se revoie.  
K : elle a eu raison. Tu me manques Blaine.

*Kurt prends la main de Blaine.

K : depuis que tu m'as dit que tu me trompé, des cet instant, j'ai su que tu regrettais terriblement tout ça. Mais j'étais affreusement en colère. Récemment je suis sortit avec quelqu'un, il m'a trompé. Alors, j'ai repensé à toi. Je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant toute une nuit. Ton image restait fixée dans mon esprit. J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Blaine, je t'aime.  
B : Rachel ne reviendra pas. On va chez toi ?  
K : ne parles pas plus ...

*Rient et sortent en courant du restaurant. Arrivent chez Kurt.

K : j'ai bien peur que cette nuit ne soit pas très folle ... Je suis assez déprimé.  
B : je saurais la rendre magnifique.  
K : j'y compte bien !

*Kurt embrasse fougueusement Blaine. Blaine l'enlace. Ses mains montent vers ses cheveux et les caressent.

B : arrête, tu m'excite !  
K : allez, entre !

*Les garçons se mettent en pyjama et se couchent. Restent immobiles quelques instants.

B : je m'emmerde un peu ... Allez viens par là ...

*Blaine caresse Kurt et l'embrasse. Kurt retire son t-shirt. Blaine fait de même. Blaine enlace Kurt. Ce dernier lui caresse le visage.

K : tu m'as manqué ... Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ...  
B : tais toi et embrasse moi.

*S'embrassent et passent une nuit mouvementée.  
*Blaine se réveille face à Kurt, leurs pieds sont enlacés. Lui baise le front.

K : bonjooooour toi.  
B : bien dormi ?  
K : mieux que jamais.

*Blaine se lève

K : noooooon reste là !

*Il lui prend la main et le tire vers lui.

B : si monsieur insiste ...

*Blaine tombe sur Kurt. Ils sont l'un sur l'autre. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils roulent sur le lit et finissent par tomber. Morts de rire, ils restent sans bouger au sol. Rachel entre dans la chambre. Elle ne voit pas Blaine.  
R : ça va Kurt ? J'ai entendu du bruit. Bien dormi ?

*Kurt lève la tête.

K : oui, tout va bien j'ai passé passé une bonne nuit et toi ?  
R : Oui, enfin je suis rentrée un peu tard hier ...

*Blaine lève la tête et regarde Rachel.

B : bonjour. Tu vas bien ?  
R (effrayée) : haaaa mais qu'est ce que tu fous la ?!  
B : je devais pas rester ?  
R : bah non, moi je m'attendais à ce que Kurt t'en veuille toujours. La ça m'étonne ...  
K : raté Rachel, on s'aime plus que jamais !

*Kurt embrasse Blaine et s'écroule sur lui. Ils tombent tous les deux à la renverse.

R : je vous prépare quoi pour le petit dej' ?  
K : laisse nous faire. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas cours, on va en profiter.

*Kurt regarde Blaine. Blaine ne comprend pas pourquoi. Kurt insiste du regard.

B : ha ok ... Le temps de réaction ...  
R : je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec ... Merde, j'en ai trop dit ... Bye !

*Rachel part. Kurt et Blaine se regardent.

B : ça te dit un petit déjeuner tu-sais-ou ?  
K : bien sur que oui. Allez dépêche toi !

*Ils s'habillent en vitesse et sortent main dans la main dans New York jusqu'à un diner que Kurt et Rachel fréquentent beaucoup.

K : qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à McKinley depuis notre départ ?

B : pas grand chose ... Ha si, Rorry est de retour ! Sugar a pensé pouvoir sortir avec lui mais Rorry est arrivé avec une copine.

K : pauvre Sugar ! Je ne vais pas non plus la plaindre, je ne l'aime pas particulièrement ... Comment s'appelle l'Irlandaise ?  
B : Brookly. Rousse aux yeux verres. Adorable.  
K : ...  
B : je t'ennuie ?  
K : non, au contraire !

*Kurt part en courant dans la rue.

K : rattrape moi si tu peux !

*Blaine court après Kurt. Courent comme ça jusqu'à un petit parc. Kurt s'arrête et Blaine lui saute au cou et l'embrasse.

B : ou est ce que tu m'as emmené ?  
K : dans le plus bel endroit que tu n'ai jamais vu ...

*Entrent dans le parc main dans la main. Le parc est magnifique, il y a des fleurs et l'herbe est très verte. On peut voir des enfants courir. Le portable de Blaine vibre.

[De Rachel à Blaine : je sais ou vous êtes, fais lui ta demande c'est le moment ! Courage.]  
K : qui c'eeeeeeeest ?  
B : Rachel.  
K : qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Des conneries ? Ça change pas, non ?  
B : Haha, ça c'est sur !

*Continuent de marcher main dans la main. Blaine reçoit un nouveau sms.

[De Rachel à Blaine : fais vite ta demande, tout est prêt, va sous le cerisier ! Vite !]  
K : elle est bavarde !  
B : viens, suis moi ...

*Ils vont vers le cerisier en fleurs.

B : Kurt, quand je t'ai rencontré à la Dalton Academy, j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ... Mais le mien a été tellement fort que tu as carbonisé mon cœur. Chaque fois que tu as chanté pour moi, je ne faisais que m'incendier plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir trompé. Quand j'ai vu ton regard, j'ai vu ton cœur détruit et je me rendais compte que c'était moi qui le détruisait. Je m'en suis longtemps voulu. A présent, nous sommes ensemble, dans ce parc de New York, tous nos rêves sont présents. Je vais dorénavant en rajouter un à la liste ...

*Pose un genoux au sol. Il sort également une petite bague de fiançailles.

B : Kurt, veux tu m'épouser ?

*Kurt reste bouche bée ...

K : je ... Hum ... Ho ...

*Kurt s'écroule sur lui même. Blaine le rattrape tel un prince et sa princesse.

K : oui je le veux.

*Ils s'embrassent alors longuement. Soudain, Rachel et tout le Glee Club arrivent en chantant "Marry You".

K : je ... Merci à tous ! Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça arriverait ici, à New York et avec tous mes amis !...  
R : câlin général !

*Se font un gros câlin.

K : hum ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Blaine, je n'aurais pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça ! Après notre rupture, je pensais qu'on ne serrait plus ensemble malgré nos flirtes ... Rachel, tu es folle d'avoir organisé tout ça ! Comment as tu pu tout me cacher ?  
R : ne dis pas ça, je t'ai vu fouiller mon téléphone.  
K : je propose qu'on vienne à la maison et organise un petite fête !..  
B : ça m'a l'air un peu niai ... Si on allais voir notre glee club se produire aux Nationales ?  
K : raison de plus pour faire la fête !

*Tout le monde se dirige vers le lieu des nationales. Deux chorales passent. C'est au tour des New Directions. Kurt et Rachel ont été invité à chanter. C'est Marley qui fais un duo dans la première chanson (Just Give Me A Reason) avec Rachel. Les voix des deux "Rachel" s'accordent parfaitement. La chanson suivante est (Locked Out Of Heaven) est chantée par toute la troupe avec beaucoup de dynamisme. Les dernières phrases de la chanson sont interprétées par Kurt et Blaine qui se sert dans les bras à la fin. Les membres du glee club en font de même avec leurs voisins respectifs. C'est un grand succès. Dans les coulisses, tout le monde angoisse alors que dans leur coin le couple Klaine s'embrasse.

B : tu m'as manqué, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime.  
K : on aurait du s'embrasser à la fin de la chanson ...  
B : et pourquoi pas annoncer notre mariage à tout le monde ! Ça nous aurait fait perdre ...  
K : on a déjà une victoire personnelle, ça te suffit pas.  
B : non ...

*L'embrasse.

Mr Shue : hoé tout le monde ! Les résultats vont être annoncés !

*Le glee club monte sur scène.

Présentateur : je ne vais pas vous emmerder avec un discours insupportable, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Sur la troisième place, la chorale du lycée Wolf, les Wolfys ! *A voix basse* Tenez bande de branleurs... *Plus fort* et les grands vainqueurs sont ... Suspens ... Je le dis ou pas ...  
Une voix anonyme : Allez !  
Une autre : plus vite imbécile !  
Présentateur : ça vient ... Les vainqueurs sont ... Les New Directions du lycée McKinley ! Et donc les deuxième *se tournent vers les seconds* bah vous avez pas gagné.

*Les New Directions sautent de joie. Ils sont applaudis.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus, désolé si j'ai laissé passer des fautes. Le Deuxième est en cours d'écriture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

*Kurt et Rachel sont réveillés mais pas Blaine. Tout le Glee Club a dormi dans un hôtel hormis eux.

K : *avec du dentifrice plein la bouche* Rachel ! Ou est la crème pour les cernes !  
R : J'en ai pas la moindre idée Lady Hummel. Vient manger tes pancakes, ils vont refroidire.  
K: je vais d'abord réveiller l'autre feignasse.

*Kurt va dans sa chambre réveiller Blaine. Celui ci joue à Angry Birds sur son iPhone.

K : hé la larve, vient manger, j'ai cours aujourd'hui.  
B : miiiiince oui c'est vrai, j'arrive !  
K : chut, laisse moi faire ...

*Blaine reste immobile devant Kurt le laissant faire. Kurt le déshabille comme si il était sa mère. Il lui laisse son maillot de corps son caleçon. Il cherche donc dans sa garde robe quoi lui faire porter.  
Il choisit une chemise blanche, un pantalon rouge et un nœud papillon de la même couleur. Il l'habille comme un enfant.

K : tu es mignon comme ça ! Viens manger, dépêche toi, il faut que je me rende à la NYADA.  
B : mais, et moi ?  
K : je vais me débrouiller.

*ils mangent en silence. Ils se rendent ensuite à la NYADA, Kurt se dirige main dans la main avec Blaine jusqu'au bureau de son prof de chant, avec qui il a cours. Il lâche la main de Blaine. Ce dernier se cache derrière le mur.

K : puis-je entrer ?  
Professeur : oui bien sur, entrez monsieur Hummel. Que puis je pour vous ?  
K : j'ai hum ... Eu un changement de programme ... Pendant une semaine je ne pourrais pas assister au moindre cours.  
P : et pourquoi donc ?  
K : je vais me marier et dois donc préparer des choses pendant cette semaine.  
P : félicitations ! Et ou est votre fiancée ? J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer.  
K : vous vouliez dire "le" rencontrer, non ?

*Blaine entre.

B : bonjour monsieur ?  
P : monsieur Kyl's ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur ?  
B : Blaine Anderson.  
P : pour quand est prévu le mariage ?  
K : nous n'avons pas fixé de date.  
P : pourquoi me l'annoncez vous en premier ? Et vos amis ?  
K : ils sont prévenus. Je souhaitais vous l'annoncer car vous êtes le prof qui m'a le plus éclairé depuis que je suis ici, vous me rappelez diablement mon père que j'ai peu l'occasion de voir.  
P : je suis si heureux pour vous. Étant papa depuis quelques années maintenant, je souhaite que ça vous arrive !  
B : merci monsieur Kel's.  
P : c'est Kyl's. Mais appelle moi Harry.  
B : excusez moi Harry.  
P : je dirais à vos professeurs pour votre absence.  
K : merci beaucoup ! Nous devons y aller 'maintenant. Encore merci harry.

*Kurt et Blaine sortent de l'établissement. Ils décident de se rendre à l'appartement.

*Sur le chemin de la maison :3

K : tu savais que j'avais rompu avec Andrew avant de me faire ta demande ?  
B : non, a vrai dire je savais pas que t'étais en couple  
K : ha d'accord, à la one-again !  
B : ouaip.  
K : et mon père ? Il était d'accord ?  
B : non au départ. Il savait que j'avais tout organisé. Il a été obligé d'accepter.  
K : mais ... T'es un tyran !  
B : ouais, tu vas voir je vais te tyranniser comme pas possible ce soir !..

*ils arrivent a l'appartement. Ils entrent.

K : je ne sais pas ou on pourrait le faire ... J'entends pas la le mariage hein ?!  
B : haha ! l'Ohio ?  
K : non ! Je nous vois bien nous marier dans un théâtre de Broadway !  
B : mais comment veux tu ?...  
K : isabelle !

*kurt prend le telephone, compose un numéro et appelle. Quelqu'un décroche. C'est isabelle.

K : allo isabelle ?  
I : Kurt ! C'est pour les dossiers du mariage de ces deux acteurs suédois ? Je m'en occupe ne t'inquiète pas !  
K : non non, c'est pour un mariage.  
I : un ami ? Ça va être compliqué...  
K : non, je vais me marier !  
I : hooo mon dieu Kurt mais c'est fabuleux ! Et je peux savoir avec qui ?  
K : un certain Blaine Anderson.  
I : tu es gay ? Hum. Pardon désolé ça surprend un peu.  
K : oui effectivement !  
I : vient me voir tout de suite chez vogue qu'on organise ça ! Un couple gay qui se marie, et c'est moi qui prépare tout ça, je n'arrive pas a y croire. Ho et puis surtout un ami !  
K : a tout a l'heure alors.  
I : ouiiii a tout a l'heure !

*raccroche

K : Ho mon dieu ! C'est ok !  
B : qu'est ce que tu attend ? Dépêche toi, on y va !

*ils enfilent leurs manteaux et se rendent aux bureaux de vogue.  
*ils arrivent au bureau d'Isabelle.

I : bonjour et fé-li-ci-ta-tiooooons ! Vous formez un merveilleux couple.  
K : merci beaucoup. Alors voyons les exigences ...  
I : pardon ?

*ils s'installent sur les fauteuils.

K : donc, dans un théâtre de Broadway, environ 50 personnes, des nœuds papillons, de la couleur, de la musique, le glee club, les warblers ...  
I : stop stop stop ! Tu veux te marier dans un théâtre avec tes amis et ta famille, tu porteras un nœud, ce serra coloré et musical ?  
K et B : Ho oui Ho oui Ho oui !  
I : le théâtre je vais me débrouiller avec un ami c'est ok. Mais ... Quand ?  
Avec quels vêtements ?  
B : je propose que nous nous marions le 5 novembre.

*Isabelle et Kurt le regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateurs. Pourquoi Blaine avait choisi cette date ?

B : ma mère est née le 5 novembre. Elle a été ma confidente, mon père étant trop absent. C'est elle qui a été la première au courant pour mon homosexualité. J'aime ma mère comme une amie, une sœur, plus que n'importe qui. Je souhaite que l'on se marie ce jour la.

*il regarde alors Kurt avec des yeux de chien battu. Il lui prend alors la main. Kurt se laisse faire et tourne la tête vers isabelle.

K : le 5 novembre alors. J'aurais souhaité me marier en été mais si Blaine le veut.

*il serre de plus en plus sa main. Blaine se penche pour l'embrasser mais isabelle reprend la conversation l'empêchant d'atteindre les lèvres de son fiancé.

I : parfait. Je ne sais pas comment vous aider plus ! Ha oui ... Vos vêtements. Je suis incorrigible à ce propos. Quels sont vos signes distinctifs vestimentaires ?  
K : j'aime coudre mes vêtements.  
B : les nœuds papillons.  
I : Blaine, sais tu coudre ?  
B : oui bien sur ! Mais seulement les boutons sinon c'est trop dur ...  
I : j'ai une idée ! Kurt, tu vas coudre la tenue de ton fiancé et toi Blaine tu trouveras le costume parfait pour Kurt dans n'importe quelle boutique, je me doute que tu sauras faire le bon choix. La veille du mariage, vous échangerez les vêtements !  
K : isa' je doute que ...  
B : mais si voyons c'est une très bonne idée !

*Blaine regarde Kurt avec des yeux l'air de dire "dis oui mon amour" il pose alors sa main sur le genou de Kurt. Celui ci frémit.

K : c'est d'accord, l'idée est géniale !  
I : pour le menu je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J'ai un très bon ami, c'est un excellent chef, Jamie Oliver il est mondialement connu, si je lui dis que vous êtes de mes amis ils vous aidera.

*isabelle sort de la pièce en composant un numéro sur son portable. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Kurt regarde alors son futur mari.

K : espèce de fou, tu réussi toujours a me convaincre !  
B : tu n'es pas bien résistant ...  
K : je rêve ou tu as essayé de m'embrasser devant Isabelle ?  
B : tu n'as pas rêvé ...

*Blaine se penche sur Kurt pour épouser ses lèvres d'une manière si belle et infiniment délicate. Ce dernier prit alors le visage de Blaine dans ses mains de façon a ce que celui ci ne puisse pas se libérer. Blaine passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt qui frémit et serra de plus en plus fort les joues de son fiancé. Blaine se détacha de l'emprise de ce dernier pour respirer et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

K : Ho mon dieu je t'aime !...  
B : c'est entièrement réciproque ...

*ils entendirent des pas arriver. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et firent mine d'observer la pièce quand isabelle entra.

I : on va bien manger à votre mariage ! Jamie a accepté. Il viendra demain ici, vous pourrez le voir a onze heures.  
K : merci infiniment Isa' ! Tu nous as été d'une immense aide.  
I : puis je vous demander quelque chose ?  
B : oui ?...  
I : embrassez vous.  
K : mais ... Pourquoi ?  
I : on ne peut pas se montrer à un mariage et s'embrasser devant 50 personnes si on ne maîtrise pas la chose.

*Kurt regarda Blaine. Celui ci se rapprocha doucement de ses lèvres qui épousèrent celles de son fiancé. Kurt enlaça Blaine avec un douceur incomparable. Ce dernier frémit. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Le feeling passait, ils s'imaginaient ailleurs, sans Isabelle, sans NYC, juste eux quelque part dans le monde ... Isa' caressa l'épaule de Kurt doucement pour le ramener a la réalité. Il sursauta et quitta les lèvres de son Dieu vivant qui rouvrît tendrement les yeux.

I : c'était ...  
K : magique.  
B : incomparable.  
K : doux.  
B : beau.  
I : Ho oui, vous le maîtrisez parfaitement, c'était un conte de fée !..  
K : juste pour un baiser ...  
B : sûrement un des plus beaux !  
I : j'ai des robes a faire essayer a des mannequins a présent. Je dois vous laisser les gars. À plus tard Kurt ! Salut Blaine !

*Isabelle raccompagna le couple jusque dans la rue. Kurt pris la main de Blaine et l'emmena jusque dans son appartement vide a cette heure de la journée. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement en fit entrer son fiancé. Ils s'assirent a la table et restèrent deux minutes comme deux imbéciles a se contempler, chacun admirant la merveille qu'il avait devant lui. Kurt fredonne "One Day". Il chantonna a peine une ou deux phrases que Blaine se leva pour continuer la chanson. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre. Une fois la chanson finie ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre dans le lit toujours se regardant, heureux. Kurt prit alors les choses en main, grimpa sur Blaine qui le dévisageait comme s'il était une bête de foire. Kurt appuya de plus en plus son regard sur lui, alors il comprit. Blaine entoura les hanches de Kurt de ses bras. Ce dernier restait silencieux et embrassa les lèvres de son fiancé. Blaine gémit et leurs lèvres fusionnèrent, ils eurent alors la même pensée. Kurt se recula de Blaine.

K : je sais que nous pensions a la même chose, cela ne peut pas être autrement, je t'aime comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma, comme ...  
B : comme dans la chanson ?  
K : plus que ça, tu me rends fou, ce mariage serra l'accomplissement de toute une vie pour chacun de nous deux. Embrasse moi vite gros nigaud ...

*Blaine se jeta sur Kurt pour l'embrasser et ils ne firent plus qu'un, c'était merveilleux. Kurt enroula ses bras autour des hanches de celui qui l'étreignait depuis 10 bonnes minutes environ et ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le lit. Blaine se retrouva au dessus de son fiancé, il s'écarta des lèvres chaudes de Kurt et lui dit :

B : c'est maintenant ou jamais ...  
K : alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

* Ils se déshabillèrent et passèrent une heure à se caresser tendrement et a se dire les plus beaux mots du monde

Désolé si mes chapitres finissent toujours en scène d'amour, mais c'est la plus belle fin possible ❤❤❤  
N'hésitez pas a faire connaître cette fiction ;)


End file.
